1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an operating method thereof and, more particularly, to an image display apparatus, which is capable of providing a wider variety of functions and enhanced convenience by displaying pointers and related objects controlled by a remote control device in a visually differentiated manner, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is an apparatus having a function to display an image viewable by a user. The user can watch a broadcast via the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus displays a broadcast selected by the user from among broadcasts transmitted from a broadcast station. Currently, broadcasting is transitioning from analog to digital all over the world.
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcast of digital video and audio signals. As compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting has many advantages, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction and the ability to provide clear, high-definition images. In addition, provision of interactive service (bidirectional service) is possible under digital broadcasting unlike in analog broadcasting.
Meanwhile, a remote control device and the like serve as an input device to operate the image display apparatus. Through diversification of operations executed in the image display apparatus, there is demand for various functions with regard to the remote control device and, therefore, various solutions to increase user convenience have been studied.